Ranting about: Khajiit
by Alone in the blight
Summary: Nords, Ulfric and now Cats! Whisper clearly loves to drown himself in more troubles , no? dedicated to our fellow author Nalledia!


**A/N: listening to FFXII FULL OST! Best of the series I suppose… I should write a fic about it someday.**

** . . .**

Whisper and his little party traveled far west away from the boiling city of whiterun. His words of late caused so much turmoil and deaths… All to please his lady daedra.

"_**Lady Echo, I strongly suggest to move onward… I feel treachery in these swamps."**_

"Relax Skeevy, are you afraid of some pesky spiders?" Echo teased her troubled pet who in return remained silent "I mean what's the worst that could happ-"

_fssssss_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. . .

"mmph!" whisper woke up out of the sudden gagged and masked. A clawed hand snatched the mask off scratching him in the process. "You have quite a price on your head, _whisper."_

He was in a cave of some sort with hanging roots and what not .A Khajiit bandit stood before him with countless scars of all shapes around his body. Behind him, a bulky bandit orc was having a peaceful nap "Any last words?"

"Now you have mentioned it, I do have…quite a lot actually." Whisper was of course a failure of a warrior; even if he somehow broke free, that shiny dwarven dagger would slice him up in no time. Thus, he had to use the same thing that got him here in the first place: his tongue.

_Lady Mephala, your humble servant pleads for your words. Bask me with secrets and I will be your tool of utter chaos. _

_**Very well, my eavesdropper… spread my words like pollen in windy day. Amuse me….**_

Whisper blinked several times before bolting back to reality… ohh this is going to be fun…

"See Boglag there sleeping like a mule?"

"Ha! Nice try, Ja'izzir is not impressed…anyone could read." The orc's name was crudely snitched on his backpack.

"Sure, sure but few could see the past, your moon amulet is in Fali's backpack…that old geezer found it but forget to tell you about last week." Ja'izzir was taken back for a second; he searched in the nord's backpack and found it! "H-how is that possible?! A-are you one of Azurah's priests?"

"Well….you can say so. Now would you kindly spare a moment or two?"

"Sure, why not! Not as if you are going anywhere… tell me more about …about... I know! Tell me, what does the rest of red Sabre say about their stealthy throat slitter?" The Khajiit was indeed interested. He took a seat next to his captive sheathing his dagger.

"They are quite proud of their new recruit. Some of them sneaked their way in the room where you were with the lusty argonian maid… after what they saw, they envy your 'ferocious' stamina…as for Boglag…" the Khajiit took the bait almost instantly "What of him..?"

"You don't want to hear hi-"

"I SAID WHAT OF HIM?!"

"If you insist…. He never liked you…because you are a Khajiit."

"WHAT?!" his burst almost woke the sleeping orc. Whisper continued seeping more words "he said that your mighty race is but an overgrown varmints and pests. A thieving and an underhanded race he said and …oh my…"

"SPEAK! Or I'll gut you like a fish!"

"Before you joined the red sabre, Boglag among others raided a Khajiit caravan. I understand killing for loot but our fellow orc basically skinned a woman called Ahkari and used her warm fur as…his under-garment."

The Khajiit ripped his fellow's fur armor only to witness the shocking truth "BOGLAG! YOU BASTARD!" the drowsy orc couldn't stand a chance against his attacker's successful blows. He only woke up to die shortly. Bloodlust beamed in his eyes, he was about to slit the Breton's throat when the man shouted "WAIT! WAIT! I guided you to the truth and this is how you would repay me?"

"You…you are right." Sense finally possessed him "without your help, I wouldn't have discovered the truth. You are free to go; His blood worth all the coins in Tamerial." He unbounded him right away "a thousand thanks, but if I may ask, do you know anything about my two companions?"

The Khajiit seemed hesitant "yes and no …there were four of us waiting for an unwary traveler when we saw the three of you drowsing in a carriage. We were no match for your captors; they killed Orgol and Kalaiah unscathed… we barely snatched you and fled the scene."

"Those…captors, can you describe them?" Whisper knew that Skeevy would be alright even if he died. Echo was the one he was concerned about "Can't remember much, leather armor in red and black with a muddy Black Hand stamp in the chest…"

"That's all I need to know, thanks friend! Enjoy looting the orc!" Whisper walked away out of this dimmed cave to the shiny surface.

_**Well done, whisper, though I expected more… bloodshed.**_

_My words won't fail you again my lady. _

He sighed inwardly "fear not, echo… I will save you… hopefully."

. . .

**Will Skeevy find the truth about his parents?**

**Will Whispers save the damsel in distress?**

**Will Sheogorath find his long lost beard?! **

**Find out in next ranting about! (Not really but still) soooo whose next, Imperials? Sweetrolls? Mudcrabs? **


End file.
